Ovelia Atkascha
Summary Heir to the throne of Ivalice, the young and inexperienced Princess Ovelia Atkascha 'is a naive girl who, although having a kind heart and the best intentions, is unable to prevent those around her from exhibiting tyranny and corruption at every turn. Her birthday is May 11th, and her job class is that of a Princess. At the start of the game, she is being escorted away from her former home of Orbonne Monastery, where the nobility kept her far away from the hands of the then-Queen Louveria, by the Lionsguard and in particular the Holy Knight Agrias Oaks, due to the ever-growing threat of the Order of the Northern Sky seeking her death, as she is the key to Duke Bestrald Larg's nemesis, the lord of the Order of the Southern Sky, Duke Druksmald Goltanna, acceding to the throne. She is kidnapped by the young Bakram Knight Delita Heiral to achieve this end, though unbeknownst to her Delita is in the service of the Templarate, and Agrias along with the noble-turned mercenary Ramza Beoulve aim to retrieve her, which they eventually do after the Battle of Zeirchele Falls, where Gaffgarion is revealed to be working for House Beoulve to capture the girl and bring her back to Larg and Ramza's elder brother Lord Dycedarg. She is then taken to Lionel Castle, where its religious leader, Cardinal Delacroix, takes her under his charge, setting up Gaffgarion's betrayal and handing her to the Templarate, who reveal to her that she is truly a false princess whose name they do not know, and that the real Ovelia died years ago. The Templarate state that they merely wish for her to stay a princess, so that they may assume more power over the Crown, and she remains in Delita's charge for the rest of the game. After Delita and Ramza's actions, not to mention those of the Church, allow for the destruction of both the Northern and Southern skies, Delita rises to the office of King of Ivalice with Ovelia as his Queen. However, feeling as though her whole life she were nothing but a puppet, she stabs Delita in a fit of rage as he is bringing her flowers for her birthday. Instinctually, Delita strikes her back, killing her, and he stumbles to the side of the ruined church they once had ironically found as an escape from the sadness in their lives, questioning Ramza's fate, as his fades into obscurity. Powers and Stats 'Tier: Unknown. At least 9-B. Up to 5-A with magicks Name: Ovelia Atkascha Origin: Final Fantasy Tactics Gender: Female Age: 15 Classification: Hume, False Princess, Queen Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Resurrection, Barrier Creation, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Time Manipulation (Via Aegis), Healing (Via Dispelna, she can dispel almost all maladies), Resistance to Status Effect Inducement, Petrification, Summoning, Spatial Manipulation (Via Immobilize and Meteor), Energy Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation (With Gravity and Graviga), Time Stop, Soul Manipulation (With Soulbind) Attack Potency: Unknown. At least Wall level (Always requires bodyguards in fights, though her staff can potentially deal damage to armored enemies. However, she will quickly fall in combat without assistance and should not scale by any means to the likes of Delita, who can swiftly fell foes who are a death sentence to her). Up to Large Planet level with magicks (Could potentially be equipped with powerful Time Magicks that put her on the level of much more powerful characters) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Should be able to keep up with characters such as Ramza and Delita) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown. At least Wall Class, up to Large Planet level with magicks Durability: Unknown. At least Wall level normally (Able to easily be felled by a single punch by Delita). Large Planet level with Aegis (Able to tank hits from far more powerful characters like Gaffgarion without being defeated and can regenerate her life force) Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range with her weapon. Several dozen meters with magic Standard Equipment: Staff, Robe, Shoes, Enchanted headpiece Intelligence: Above average. Well-versed in battle tactics, and should have received the highest in education due to her royal status. Weaknesses: Very naive and is prone to trusting less than noble individuals rather easily. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Aegis: Invoke a holy benediction on yourself or allies which protects one from all types of harm (both magickal and physical), can revive one upon being put in a bleeding out state, speeds up turns, and causes an over-time regeneration of health and well-being. * Dispelna: Invoke a holy benediction on yourself or allies which removes a number of maladies, including Stone, Confuse, Silence, Vampire, Toad, Poison, Stop, Sleep, Immobilize, and Disable. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Princesses Category:Royal Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Final Fantasy Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Category:Good Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Queens Category:Clones Category:Magic Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Time Users Category:Healers Category:Summoners Category:Energy Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Soul Users Category:Space Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 5